How they got where they belong
by isrytk
Summary: This is a Finntana story, how Finn and Santana get through the struggles (not anything chose to glee) I don't own any of the characters or glee! M rating for strong use of language and for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Santana: Hey girls  
Quinn & Brittany: Hey san  
Santana: Do you have first?  
Brittany: Maths DAMN IT I HAVE HOMEWORK BYE!  
Santana: *laughs*  
Quinn: I have Art then Spanish  
Santana: I have History then Spanish  
Bell Rings  
Quinn: Bye san  
Santana: Bye Q  
Santana Pov  
*I get to my History class I see two seats one next to Finn and one next to is best friend Puck GREAT my two favourite people NOT. I decide to go and sit next to Finn*  
Finn: Hey sexy  
Santana: Whatever  
Finn: Ouchy  
Santana: *Rolls her eyes*  
Finn: You hate me don't you  
Santana: * Looks at him* Hate no kill list yes  
Finn: That's mean  
Santana: But true  
Teacher: Finn stop annoying Santana. You are doing a project in partners. Puck and Lauren, Santana and Finn etc (sorry i can't be bothered to think of names)  
Finn: Yes  
Santana: Great NOT *Looks at him* My place 5  
Finn: Okay  
Santana: *leaves*  
Finn: *leaves  
Finn's Pov  
*I'm happy that i get to be partners with Santana but hurt that she doesn't like me at all*  
In Spanish  
Quinn: Hey san  
Santana: Hey Q how was art  
Quinn: Great how was history  
Santana: Rubbish I got partnered with Finn for the project  
Briitany: Unlucky  
Santana: I know right  
Later 4:30  
Santana's Pov  
*I hate Finn well ish and I'm partnered with him it could be worse it could be puck*  
Bell rings

I hope you liked it. it is my first story but please go hate it makes me know where I have gone wrong


	2. Chapter 2

Bells Rings  
Santana:* Opens the door* Hey  
Finn: Hey  
Santana: Come in  
Finn: So lets get on with this  
Santana: Okay *bends over to get her books*  
Finn: *thinks HOT*  
Santana: * Stands up straight  
Finn: * Sits close to her  
Santana: Lets just get this done with  
Later 6:30  
Santana: Done FINALLY  
Finn:*laughs*  
Santana: *smiles*  
Finn: I should go  
Santana: I'll walk you out  
Finn: *opens the door* Bye then  
Santana: Bye * Shuts the door behind him  
Finn's Pov  
* Think she does like me but she can't. I'm going to ask puck*  
At Puck's  
Puck: So she smiled at you. At doesn't mean she likes you  
Finn: It felt different like I didn't just want to sleep with her then leave I think she is the one  
Puck: Don't get your hopes to high  
Next day  
Quinn: Hey san Hey britt  
Santana & Brittany: Hey Q  
Brittany: What do you two have first  
Santana & Quinn: Gym  
Brittany: Same  
Finn comes over  
Finn: Santana  
Santana: What  
Finn: Would you like to come with me to the umm.. carnival today?  
Santana: Umm Sure i guess  
Quinn: *Glares at Finn* Lets go  
Finn: I'll meet you by your locker  
Santana: okay *walks of with Quinn and Brittany  
Quinn: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING  
Santana: Chill Q  
Quinn: San I don't want you getting hurt okay  
Santana: Q thanks that you care but I can take care of myself  
Brittany: *silent*  
Quinn: Britt don't you agree with me  
Santana: Keep Brittany out of this I know you like him but he like me  
Quinn: *pushes Santana in to the lockers*  
Santana:* pushes her back*  
Quinn: *punches Santana*  
Brittany: Stop the violence  
Santana:* bleeding from her mouth*  
Mr Shue: Stop this you two are best friends  
Quinn: WERE  
Santana: Fine by me


	3. Chapter 3

Santana: Fine by me  
Quinn: Great  
Santana: *limps away*  
Santana's Pov  
I just lost my best friend well one over a boy argh why can't Finn fancy Quinn everything would be easier.I feel sorry for britt though she is in the middle of this.*  
Figgins: Santana Lopez my office  
Santana: Just what I needed  
At Figgins office  
Figgins: Sit  
Santana: Okay *sits on the chair*  
Quinn: She hit me first  
Santana: What NO I didn't  
Mr shue: What really happened girl how did this start  
Santana: Well Finn asked me to the carnival and Quinn got jealous because she fancy him then we had a fight  
Quinn: *glares at Santana* I don't want to get a detention for this  
Figgins: Quinn, Santana you both have detentions for a week  
Santana & Quinn: WHAT  
Figgins; Leave  
After at Santana's locker  
Finn: Where is she  
Santana: Finn hey  
Finn: Hey i heard you got in a fight with Quinn today about me?  
Santana: Yeah kinda  
Finn: So are you ready to go?  
Santana: Yeah Lets *walks of with Finn*  
Finn: This is how we are going to get there *points at the motorbike*  
Santana: How this heck am I going to get on it?  
Finn: I'll help *helps her on*  
Santana: This feels strange  
Finn: *Gets on* It will hold on  
Santana: *Wraps her arms around his waist*  
They drive two the carnival  
Finn: Can you get off * Gets off the motorbike* ?  
Santana: No  
Finn; *Picks her up and lifts her off*  
Santana: Thanks *starts walking*  
Finn: So how are you?  
Santana: Good you  
Finn: Great  
Awkward silent's for 5 minutes  
Santana: This is really awkward I think I should go  
Finn: No wait  
Santana; What?  
It starts raining  
Santana: REALLY  
Finn: *Takes of his coat gives it to her*  
Santana: T-thanks  
Finn: Lets go to the bike *smiles*  
Santana: Okay*smiles back  
Finn: *helps her onto it, Drives away*  
At Santana's house  
Finn: Bye  
Santana: Your jacket *gives it to him* Thanks*kisses his cheek, walks inside*  
Finn drives home  
Next day


	4. Chapter 4

Later At Santana's House

Santana: *Comes out of the bathroom* How do I look?

Brittany: You look amazing san what about me?

Santana: Beautiful britt. They should be here any time soon #

Brittany: YAY

Santana: *smiles* Britt you know you can still be best friends with Quinn right?

Brittany: Yea-*interrupted* Bell rings Brittany: THEY ARE HERE YAYAYAYAY

Santana: *Opens the door*

Finn & Sam: Hey

Brittany: Hey

Santana: Well lets go

Finn: Yep no motorbike

Santana: Yay I can't get on it

Sam: Hey Brittany

Brittany: Hey how are you?

Sam: Great now I'm with you

Santana: That's so cheesy

Brittany: *glares at Santana* That's so sweet Sam

Finn: How romantic Santana *laughs*

Santana: What it was

Sam: Brittany erm do you have a boyfriend?

Brittany: No Sam: Will you be mine?

Santana: I'm going to warn you if you hurt her I will kill you

Finn: *laughs*

Brittany: A thousand time Yes

Sam: *kisses Brittany*

Santana: Awwwww!

Finn: Come on guys by the time we get to breadsticks it will be closed

Bram making out

Santana: Get a room!

Brittany: *pulls away* Your dead

Santana: Shit *Runs Away*

Bram and Finn: *Chases her

Santana: Sorry Sorry sorry

Finn: *Catches her, picks her up* What should we do with her?

Bram: You two should KISS

Finntana: WHAT?!

Brittany: Do it do it

Finn: *glares at Sam*

Santana: *glares at Brittany*

Bram: KISS

Finn & Santana look at each other

Finn: *leans in*

I think I might make this a Finntana & Bram( I don't like Bram but


	5. Chapter 5

Finn: *leans in*  
Santana: *leans in*  
Bram: KISS COME ON  
Finn: *kisses her*  
Brittany: Yay  
Santana: *kisses back  
Sam: Get a room!  
Finntana ignores him  
Santana: *pulls away*  
Brittany: Can we go to breadsticks now!  
Finn: Yes Fine  
They drive to breadsticks, at breadsticks  
Santana: So...  
Finn: San can I call you that?  
Santana: Yeah  
Bram watches them  
Finn: Would you be my girlfriend?  
Santana: Yes  
Brittany: If you hurt her- interrupted  
Finn: I will die?  
Brittany: Yes  
Sam: We should have a party  
Santana: I get the alcohol  
Finn: It can be at my place tomorrow  
Brittany: Awesome, san can I get drunk?  
Santana: You can if you want  
There food comes  
Finntana & Bram: *eats  
Next day  
Quinn: Bitch!  
Santana: Hello  
Quinn: I can't believe your dating Finn  
Santana: There's no one to stop me?!  
Quinn: WRONG ME!  
Santana: GROW UP HE LIKES ME NOT YOU!  
Quinn: *Pushes Santana into the lockers*  
Santana: FUCK OFF  
Quinn: *punches her over and over*  
Santana: Stop please *bleeding, kicks Quinn off herself*  
Finn runs over to her  
Finn: San are you okay?  
Santana: N-no *bleeds*  
Finn: *picks her up bridal style*  
Santana: *Leans into him*  
Puck walk over  
Finn: Hey Puck  
Puck: *Mad* WHY ARE YOU DATING SANTANA  
Finn: Because I like her and she likes me?!  
Puck: SHE'S MINE!  
Finn: *looks at Santana*  
Santana: *Shakes her head* I'm not yours  
Puck: YES YOU ARE YOU HAVE NO CHOICE  
Santana: Finn run?!  
Finn: *sprints away with Santana in arms*  
Puck: *Chases them, Catches them* I have got you now!  
Finn: *Gives Santana to Sam* Hold  
Sam: Holding  
Finn: *punches Puck*  
Puck: BASTARD YOU STOLE MY GIRL  
Santana: FOR THE SECOND TIME NOT YOURS!  
Puck: SHUT UP OKAY?!  
Santana: Or what?  
Puck storms over to Sam and Santana  
Puck: *grabs Santana, punches Sam* RIGHT BABE LETS GET THIS CLEAR YOU BELONG TO ME!  
Santana: NO I DON'T OKAY I'M NOT DATING YOU SO FUCK OFF  
Finn: You heard her  
Puck: YOU BELONG TO ME OKAY AND QUINN BELONGS TO FINN NOT YOU  
Finn: QUINN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME SANTANA DOES!  
Santana: *struggles in Puck's grip* Let me go  
Puck: NOT UNTIL YOU SAY YOU BELONG TO ME!  
Santana: *Struggles* NEVER!  
Puck: *Puts Santana on his shoulder*  
Finn: *Punches Puck, Grabs Santana, runs*  
Santana: Thanks  
Finn: As I said right now you belong to me  
Santana: *smiles*  
Finn: *kisses her*  
Santana: *Kisses back*  
Finn: *deepens it*  
Santana: *Slip tongue into Finn's mouth*  
Finn: *moans into kiss*


	6. Chapter 6

Finn: *Moans into kiss*  
Santana: *slowly pulls away*  
Quinn: * Pushes Her over*  
Santana: WHAT DON'T YOU GET ABOUT FUCK OFF!  
Puck: *picks her up* What don't you get about BEING MINE!?  
Finn: COME ON! JUST FUCK OFF  
Puck: *puts Santana over his shoulder*  
Quinn: Let's go puck  
Santana: HELP ME!  
Puck & Quinn run off  
Finn: SANTANA! *sprints after them*  
With Santana, Quinn & Puck  
Puck: *puts her down on a chair, ties her wrists and legs*  
Santana: *struggles* Let me go  
Quinn: Shut up okay? I don't want to hurt you  
Santana: Really? You did an hour ago?!  
Puck: We will let you go when you say your mine not Finn's  
Santana:I can understand that you jealous but I'M NEVER SAYING THAT!  
Puck: *kisses her*  
Santana: *Tries to pull away*  
Puck: *licks her lips*  
Santana: *Tries hard to pull away*  
Puck: *Put hand in between her thighs*  
Quinn: Puck stop  
Puck: *pulls away* nice lips  
Santana: BASTARD!  
Quinn: SHUT UP SANTANA!  
Santana: Make me!  
Quinn: *Duck tapes her mouth shut*  
With Finn  
Finn: *looking for Sam* Finally  
Sam: Hey Finn what's wrong? where's Santana?  
Finn: I need your help to get her from Puck and Quinn  
Brittany: Well I'm helping  
Sam: Okay where was they last?  
Finn: In the park  
Quinn & Puck walks over  
Quinn: hello  
Finn: WHERE IS SHE?!  
Puck: Who? Santana she's safe  
Finn: TELL ME  
Puck: By the way she has AMAZING LIPS  
Finn: *angry* DON'T YOU DARE  
Quinn: He already has  
Puck: *smirks* And I'm going to do it again  
Quinn & Puck leaves  
Finn: * Punches the lockers*  
Sam: Follow them!  
Brittany: Duh  
Finn: *Runs out*  
They enter a old house  
Finn: *Follows*  
Puck: Hey Sexy *ribs the duck tape of her mouth*  
Santana: Ow  
Puck: Let me make your lips feel better *kisses her*  
Quinn: Finn's here Puck  
Santana: *tries to pull away  
Finn: GET OFF MY GIRL  
Puck: *Touches her thighs*  
Santana: *head butts him* HELP ME  
Puck: BITCH! *kisses her deep*  
Finn: *Punches Puck, unties Santana*Come on  
Santana: Thanks * gets up*  
Quinn: *Locks the door* No one's leaving  
Finn & Santana Looks at each other

Santana: You can't just keep us here  
Puck: *Picks her up puts her on the chair, ties her wrists and legs* Yes we can  
Quinn: SIT FINN OR WE WILL HURT SANTANA  
Finn: *sits down an a chair*  
Quinn: *ties his wrists and legs*  
Puck: This is going to be fun *kisses Santana*  
Santana: *Tries to pull away*  
Finn: GET OFF MY GIRL  
Puck: *touches her inner thighs*  
Santana: *Ties to pull away really hard*  
Finn: DO NOT TOUCH HER INNER THIGHS  
Quinn: SHUT UP FINN, PUCK'S ENJOYING THIS  
Santana: *tears roll down her cheeks*  
Puck: *pulls away* Nice lips  
Finn: SHE IS MINE  
Quinn: NO SHE IS PUCK'S  
Santana: NO I AM NOT PUCK'S RIGHT NOW I'M FINN'S!  
Puck: LET'S GET ONE THING STRAIGHT BABE YOU ARE MINE ALWAYS HAS BEEN ALWAYS WILL BE!  
Quinn: *punches Her* Shut up say your Puck's  
Santana: *groans in pain* N-never  
Quinn: *Punches her harder* SAY IT  
Santana: *groans* N-never  
Hears police sirens  
Quinn: *punches Santana in till she passes out*  
Puck: Leave Finn here *picks up Santana*  
Officer 1: PUT YOUR HANDS UP  
Puck: *shots him*  
Officer 2: Put the girl down  
Quinn: MAKE US  
Brittany: Quinn I know your still in there leave Santana alone  
Sam: Puck it's the same for you  
Quinn: They're right  
Puck: I'm not putting her down  
Santana wakes up  
Santana: Let me go please *bleeding*  
Puck: SAY YOUR MINE  
Finn: San say it  
Santana: What?  
Finn: We can go home then  
Santana: Okay Puck I belong to you okay?  
Puck: Great Babe *kisses her*  
Santana: *pushes him away, runs behind the police*  
Quinn: There you go she said it  
Puck: If she's mine she will get in the bed  
Santana: WHAT I DIDN'T WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!  
Puck: Well if your mine like you said you were get in the bed  
Finn: SHE IS NOT GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU  
Puck: Well she said she was mine if she is GET IN THE BED  
Brittany: Quinn do something please  
Quinn: Britt this is our of my hands  
Puck: *Grabs Santana pulls her into the old house to the bedroom, Throws she on the bed*  
Santana: Please Puck  
Puck: Your going to enjoy this Babe  
Santana: PLEASE PUCK I'M BEGGING YOU  
Puck: *kisses her deep*  
Santana: *Tries to pull away*  
Finn: *storms in* GET OFF MY GIRL


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: attempted rape- a form of rape

Finn: *storms in* GET OFF MY GIRL  
Puck: She said it herself she belongs to me *takes off Santana's top*  
Santana: Please Puck  
Puck: *ties her to the bed frame*  
Finn: LEAVE HER ALONE  
Puck: *gets up, punches Finn in till he passes out, ties him up*  
Santana: FINN!  
Puck: *takes off all his clothes*  
Santana: PLEASE PUCK  
Puck: SHUT UP *takes off her clothes in till she is in her panties and bra*  
Santana: *tears full her eyes* Wear a condom at least  
Puck: I am  
Santana: Really?!  
Puck: I don't want a kid just sex  
Finn wakes up  
Santana: *crying quietly*  
Puck: *get on top* Ready *starts kissing her stomach*  
Santana: *crying*  
Puck: *takes off her bra, sucks on her boobs*  
Finn: *gets out of the rope, looks at Santana*  
Santana: Please stop *whispers*  
Puck: *pulls her panties down, licks her*  
Santana: *crying*  
Puck: You taste awesome *plays with her clit*  
Santana: Please stop  
Finn: YEAH STOP  
Santana: Finn  
Puck: *fingers her*  
Santana: *groans in pain* S-stop  
Finn: *grabs a bat hits him over the head*  
Puck: *out*  
Santana: Help me  
Finn: *unties her and gives her, her clothes*  
Santana: *Puts them on* thanks are you okay?  
Finn: Yeah lets go *picks her up*  
Santana: *leans into him*  
Officers: Are you two okay?  
Finn: Yeah we are fine  
Officers: Is he still in there?  
Finn: Yes  
Santana: If not he is awake  
Officers enter  
Santana: I'm scared Finn  
Finn: Why?  
Santana: If Puck isn't in there that means he is on the streets somewhere  
Finn: Don't worry I will protect you I promise  
Santana: *smiles  
Quinn: Um Santana  
Santana: Yes  
Quinn: I'm so sorry  
Santana: It's okay Quinn *hugs her*  
Quinn: *hugs back* Can you to kiss *Points at Finn then Santana*  
Finn: Um okay *kisses Santana*  
Quinn: *Takes a picture* Awww you two are perfect together  
Santana: *pulls away* Thanks Q. Do you still fancy Finn?  
Quinn: No  
Brittany walks over  
Brittany: Then who do you fancy?  
Quinn: Finn can you leave?  
Finn: Yeah sure *walks off*  
Santana: WHO!  
Quinn: You know Artie maybe him  
Santana: Wow *surprised*  
Brittany: Yeah wow *surprised*  
Quinn: Will you help me get him?  
Santana& Brittany: Yes  
Sam walks over  
Sam: Hey babe, hey san, hey quinn  
Brittany: Hey Sam  
Quinn& Santana: Hey Sam  
Officers: *Walks over to Santana* Miss Lopez  
Finn runs over  
Santana: *Nervous* Y-yes  
Officers: We have got him  
Santana, Finn, Brittany, Quinn and Sam: YES!  
Puck is being pushed into the police car  
Puck: Baby come here  
Finn: She isn't coming anywhere near you  
Puck: Baby please forgive me  
Santana: I can't and I never will be able to  
Puck: *Gets pushed into the car*  
Officers: He won't bother you again  
Cops leave  
Santana: Can we have that party now!  
Finn: *laughs* Yes  
Later at the party  
Artie: (by the way he can walk) *Walks to Quinn* Hey Quinn  
Quinn: *Nervous* H-hey Artie  
Santana: *Drunk* Hey Q  
Quinn: Hey san  
Santana: *Falls over, laughs*  
Artie So we are the only ones who isn't drunk  
Quinn: Yeah I don't think Finn is drunk  
Brittany: SPIN THE BOTTLE  
Santana: YAY  
Quinn: I'll go first *spins lands on Artie*  
Brittany &Santana: *smirks*  
Artie: *Leans over, Kisses her*  
Quinn: *kisses back


End file.
